The present invention relates to a bioreactor, in particular, a bioreactor for cultivating chlorella, algae, cellular tissue of plants or animals, and living things (called "micro-organisms" hereinafter).
The present applicant has previously proposed in various ways the cultivation of micro-organisms such as chlorella, algae or the like. However, the cultivation of such chlorella or algae needs light rays and carbon dioxide (CO.sub.2) as condition for photo-synthesis to take place. With respect to the light source, the present applicant proposed in various ways methods for supplying light rays consisting of the visible light ray components of solar rays and/or artificial light rays, that is, supplying light rays which do not contain ultraviolet or infrared rays. The present applicant has further proposed a reactor that will not generate phaeophorbite toxin. However, a supply of carbon dioxide CO.sub.2 is provided by bubbling it and causing it to blow into the culture fluid. As a result, the cell of micro-organisms is destroyed thereby. In the case of employing a bioreactor in space, such as in a space craft, carbon dioxide CO.sub.2 cannot be bubbled in that it would become a mist only. Consequently, it is impossible to dissolve carbon dioxide CO.sub.2 in a culture fluid.